Merry Christmas, Newton
by invente-moi
Summary: Newt est seul pour Noël. Attablé dans un petit bar déprimant, il rumine dans son coin, puis soudain, la porte tinte, tout s'illumine et finalement, il décide que Noël, c'est pas si mal que ça. - UA, Newtmas.


**Titre :** Merry Christmas Newton.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Newtmas, éternellement Newtmas..

 **Disclaimers :** Vous connaissez, on remercie James Dashner, Wes Ball, Thomas Sangster et Dylan O'Brien d'être nés.

 **Résumé :** Newt est seul pour Noël. Attablé dans un petit bar déprimant, il rumine dans son coin, puis soudain, la porte tinte, tout s'illumine et finalement, il décide que Noël, c'est pas si mal que ça. - UA, Newtmas.

 **Note :** Hi ! What's up ? Je suis vraiment impatiente de retrouver la période de Noël, ça me manque beaucoup, c'est ma période préférée de l'année. Et comme je me gave de chants de Noël depuis tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire un court OS tout mignon sur nos petits chatons. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réactions par reviews ! Bonne lecture à vous, xx.

* * *

 _The Pogues – Fairytale of New York._

* * *

« Joyeux Noël.. »

Le blond soupira fortement et dépiauta son gâteau au chocolat dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, sans grande conviction. Installé seul à une des nombreuses tables vides d'un des rares bars londoniens restés ouverts le soir de Noël, il ruminait. Encore un Noël seul, bien sûr. Ses amis étaient partis en famille, et il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour ça. Lui-même, s'il avait eu une famille, aurait sans doute été avec eux en ce soir si spécial, si joyeux pour le monde et si amer pour lui. Noyé dans sa bière blonde, il jouait avec les miettes de son assiette sans avoir envie d'avaler quoique ce soit. Dieu, qu'il haïssait Noël.

Grommelant dans sa barbe que cette période de l'année était la plus nulle qui soit, le jeune homme lança un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce boisée et chaleureuse. Dans quelques coins, d'autres paumés ruminaient aussi, et derrière le bar, la serveuse soupirait à intervalles réguliers, sans doute toute aussi enjouée à propos de Noël que lui pouvait l'être. L'atmosphère était terne, sans joie, sans envie, juste un profond sentiment d'échec et d'amertume qui flottait dans tout le bar.

Newton grimaça et finit par prendre une bouchée du gâteau, délicieux au passage, bien qu'il n'ait pas la tête à se réjouir autour d'un bon gâteau. A quoi bon, lorsque Noël rimait toujours avec mauvais dans son esprit ? Soupirant de nouveau, il sortit son smartphone et le déverrouilla, histoire de faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Mauvaise idée, ses amis étalaient leur joie en première page, et ça ne faisait que déprimer le jeune homme un peu plus.

Evidemment, ses amis ne savaient pas que Newt passait Noël seul dans un bar, ils pensaient que le jeune guitariste était chez sa tante Ava, et passait lui aussi les fêtes en famille. Il savait que mentir était mal, mais au moins, il ne gâchait pas l'enthousiasme de ses amis à l'approche de cette date fatidique, et ne s'imposait dans aucun foyer qui n'aurait, au fond, pas envie qu'un étranger comme lui s'installe à table.

A la radio allumée retentit, au milieu de toutes les chansons de Noël les plus stupides possibles, Fairytale of New York. L'amertume revint en force dans l'esprit de Newt, lorsqu'il songea que, un an auparavant, il était à sa guitare, sur son sofa, pour partager le duo avec Thomas, son compagnon. Aujourd'hui, il était juste seul, à écouter la version originale à la radio, le poussant à se noyer un peu plus au fond de son grand verre de bière.

Quelque part loin devant, la porte du bar tinta, et une silhouette masculine à laquelle le blond ne prêta aucune attention s'arrêta sur le seuil, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns pour se débarrasser des flocons de neige qui s'y étaient accrochés. Le nouvel arrivant adressa un sourire poli à la serveuse, puis son regard noisette se mit à fouiller la pièce, jusqu'à tomber sur la chevelure dorée du musicien déprimé. Un immense sourire vint illuminer les traits angéliques du brun, qui s'avança vers sa table sans hésiter, jusqu'à s'installer devant lui.

Newton refusa d'abord de lever les yeux, lorsqu'un inconnu vint s'installer à sa table. Cependant, face au silence de l'autre, il dû se résoudre à le regarder. A peine eut-il relevé le regard que, médusé, ses yeux ambrés se trouvèrent confrontés à l'éclatant sourire de la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir en un jour comme celui-là. Hébété, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit, et il la referma immédiatement, faisant éclater son vis-à-vis de ce rire si particulier que Newt aimait tant. Il avait l'impression de rêver, d'être face à un mauvais gag. L'autre ne perdait pas son sourire, attendant la réaction du musicien, qui ne tarda pas à venir. En effet, après avoir reprit ses esprits, et s'être bêtement pincé le bras, il prit la parole d'une voix blanche.

_ Thomas..? Mais qu'est-ce qu.. Le susnommé éclata de rire à nouveau devant son air choqué, le coupant en pleine phrase.

_ Je suis venu te donner ton cadeau de Noël.

_ Mais tu étais à New York encore ce matin et..

Thomas, amusé, leva les yeux au ciel et se déplaça de façon à être installé juste à côté de Newton. Son éternel sourire aux lèvres, il prit les mains froides du blond entre les siennes, et entremêla tranquillement leurs doigts, savourant la sensation de bien être que son contact lui faisait ressentir. Là, avec lui, il était vraiment chez lui. Reprenant la parole, sans quitter Newt des yeux, il lança.

_ Arrête de réfléchir, et viens donc par là. Tu m'as tellement manqué..

Lâchant ses doigts, il écarta les bras, et sans hésitation, le blond vint se blottir contre son torse, les larmes aux yeux. Bon dieu, soit c'était un rêve, soit une hallucination à cause de l'alcool. C'était impossible que l'athlète soit là. Pourtant, la chaleur qui perçait sous les vêtements de son compagnon et qui réchauffait son coeur tout entier était bien là, bien réelle, bien tangible.

 _Thomas était rentré à la maison._

Newton ne put retenir les larmes qui commencèrent à perler de ses yeux ambrés fortement fermés, et il serra un peu plus l'autre dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur de le voir repartir comme il était venu. A son tour, le brun ferma les yeux, et soupira de soulagement. Un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, pas touchés, pas sentis. Un an qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Un an de torture. Puis la délivrance.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, et Thomas passa ses pouces sur les joues du blond, pour y effacer ses larmes. Le geste les fit sourire tous les deux, puis leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et le sérieux revint immédiatement. Lentement, ils se détaillèrent, et lorsque Newt mordit doucement sa lèvre, Thomas suivit son mouvement du regard, et déglutit. Approchant tranquillement son front de celui de son vis-à-vis, il les colla ensemble et, frôlant les lèvres du musicien, Thomas lança dans un murmure un peu tremblant.

_ Joyeux Noël, Newton.

Ledit Newton n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, Thomas fondait sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait à corps perdu, malmenant ses lèvres avec une douceur passionnée qui rendait le musicien complètement fou et déconnecté de la réalité. Thomas était là. Thomas l'embrassait. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un bar miteux londonien, ils s'embrassaient au milieu de gens déprimés, et l'évidence sauta à la figure de Newt. Noël, finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, si c'était pour avoir un cadeau pareil..

Rapidement, leur condition humaine se rappela à eux, et ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se sourirent comme si personne d'autre n'existait, ignorant le silence surprit qui régnait dans le bar. Dans les enceintes passait toujours Fairytale of New York, et soudain, Thomas éclata de rire en rejetant son doux visage en arrière. Surprit, Newt fronça les sourcils.

_ Tommy, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Rien, bébé, rien. Je suis heureux d'être rentré, c'est tout.

Thomas calma son hilarité et vint voler un autre baiser à son compagnon avant de chantonner contre ses lèvres. « I've got a feeling this year's for me and you. So happy Christmas, I love you baby. I can see a better time, when all our dreams come true. » Newt sourit, amusé, et tout à l'intérieur de lui se mit à s'allumer, et à revivre, comme s'il s'éveillait après cent ans de sommeil. Une chaleur diffuse se propagea dans son corps et réchauffa son coeur éteint avec vivacité. Il regarda l'homme de sa vie avec tendresse, et humecta ses lè , il avait eu tout ce dont il rêvait pour Noël. Et il était heureux, incontestablement heureux.


End file.
